The present invention relates generally to food products, and more particularly to, a gelatin-like dessert containing protein.
Gelatin desserts have come a long way since their inception. The patent to produce gelatin was first granted to Peter Cooper, of Tom Thumb engine and Cooper Union fame, in 1845. Over 150 years later, gelatin snacks produced under the Jell-O brand name sell more than 400 million boxes annually. Touted as xe2x80x9cAmerica""s favorite foodxe2x80x9d, Jell-O brand gelatin desserts has gained extraordinary popularity and is regularly eaten in 72% of all American households. This results in sales of over $212 million.
Hospital food ideally should be highly nutritious and functional in nature, but currently most hospital food does not measure up to this ideal. For example, hospitalized patients on fluid-only diets are allowed to eat gelatin desserts. The water inside the gelatin desserts serves to rehydrate the body. However, besides helping to rehydrate the body and the presence of sugar, gelatin desserts provide little nutritional value to aid in the recovery of the patient. Each day, over ten thousand servings of gelatin desserts are taken to the bedsides of people with a variety of ailments, from cancer patients to children recovering from tonsillectomies. These people would greatly benefit from a gelatin-like dessert which also included essential vitamins, minerals, and phyto-chemicals to aid their recovering bodies. Since diet has been linked to heart disease and some types of cancer, it would make sense that providing the sick patients with nutritious, healthy food would be a great option.
Accordingly, there is a need for a food product that is similar to those gelatin desserts produced under the Jell-O brand, but provides more nutritional value and in particular is a good source of protein.
The present invention addresses the above-identified need, as well as others, with a gelatin-like dessert that is translucent to opaque in appearance and that features a protein component. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a dessert comprising a gelling system plus optional flavorings, colorings, and nutritional additives. In particular, the gelling system of the exemplary embodiments comprises water, sweetener, a gelling agent, and a protein component.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dessert gel and mix for making same.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful dessert gel and mix for same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dessert gel that is vegetarian friendly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dessert gel having a substantial protein component.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dessert gel having a carrageenan based gelling system with a relatively slow rate of water loss.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.